


Pretending

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Confusion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Small mention of Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian needs Blaine to pretend to be his boyfriend.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to write this, I hope it's okay, I kinda have a writers block. The beginning is a bit messy, but I hope the rest of the story is alright.
> 
> All the French is translated by Translate, so I'm sorry if something's wrong! The English translation is in the notes at the end.
> 
> This was written for Seblaine week, but I'm way too late, haha

"I need you to be my boyfriend." 

Blaine almost chokes on his coffee, "No, not like that." Sebastian sits down in front of him at the Lima Bean. They hadn't seen each other since Blaine stole the trophy back from the Warblers. "My family is coming to America." 

"So?" 

"My mom thinks I have a boyfriend. She kept asking me if I had a boyfriend yet, I told her I had one, so she would stop bugging me." Sebastian explains. "Can't you just say you broke up with him?" Blaine asks, and Sebastian shakes his head, "No, she'll expect me to be heartbroken. She thinks I'm totally in love." 

"And why me? Can't you ask Trent or Jeff?" Blaine asks again, not exactly comfortable. "First of all, Jeff is straight, at least that's what he says, we all know he and Nick are secretly hooking up. Trent is totally not my type, and even my mom can see that. And, uh, I kinda told her it was you." Sebastian admits.

"Excuse me, what?!"

"Calm down, you were the first person that came into my mind since we were like best friends at that moment." Sebastian awkwardly looks away. "So, you need me to pretend to be your boyfriend? How long is she going to be here?" Blaine asks and sighs, he was bored anyway. "Just for the weekend. And she's not coming alone, my sisters are coming too." Sebastian sighs.

"Uh, is there something else I should know?" Blaine asks him, "I mean, if we were dating I would probably know a lot about you or your family." Sebastian hums, "What do you need to know?" 

"I don't know, what are their names?"

"My mom's name is Natalie, my older sister's name is Laura and my baby sister's name is Amy." Sebastian answers, "Thank you, by the way."

Blaine shrugs, "I wasn't going to do anything special this weekend anyway. Maybe I can practice my acting skills." Sebastian laughs, "Yeah, okay."

"Wait, what about your father?" Blaine asks him, "He isn't home this weekend. I think he's in LA or something. I don't know if he's there for business or just because he doesn't want to see my mother." 

Blaine frowns, "Did something happen? I mean, as your boyfriend I should probably know that, I think."

"My dad cheated on my mom and they got divorced." Sebastian's phone buzzes, "Oh, I'm going to be late for my lacrosse game. Thank you, Blaine. Really." Sebastian stands up and hurries out of the Lima Bean. Blaine sighs and grabs his own phone to text Sam, _you won't believe what I'm doing this weekend._

The weekend came sooner than planned and Blaine found himself at Sebastian's house after school on Friday. "Close your mouth, Killer, you're going to catch flies." Sebastian smirks at him before grabbing Blaine's bag out of the car. Blaine was kinda nervous to stay the whole weekend at Sebastian's house. Blaine follows Sebastian into the house and looks around. "You should probably give me a tour, it would be weird if I can't even find the bathroom." Sebastian nods and start walking up the stairs. 

After a quick tour, they end up in a bedroom. "This is my bedroom, I don't really spend time here since I have a dorm at Dalton, so it's a bit empty." He places Blaine's bag on the ground, "Where am I going to sleep?" Blaine asks him.

"In the bed." 

"Next to you?"

"That's what boyfriends do, Blaine. It would be weird if you slept in the guest room." Blaine sighs, "We need a backstory. How did we get together, our first kiss." Sebastian sits down, "I met you at Dalton when you brought tickets for your show at McKinley, after that I bought you a drink and we started talking more." 

"And our first kiss?"

"I'm not really romantic, so you can make that story." Sebastian says to him. "Okay, uh..." 

The doorbell rings, "Damn it, they're early." Sebastian quickly walks down the stairs with Blaine behind him. He opens the door and smiles at the three women, "Sebastian!" The youngest almost screams and runs towards him to hug him. Blaine thinks she's probably 13 or 14 years old. 

“ _Comment vas-tu, Sebastian_?” Sebastian’s mother says, “ _Je vais bien, mère. Nous devrions probablement parler anglais pour Blaine._ ” Blaine has no idea what they’re saying, but he has to admit that Sebastian’s accent is kinda… hot. He blushes and walks towards his fake-boyfriend. Why did he agree to do this?

“Of course, you must be Blaine.” Sebastian’s mother smiles at Blaine before hugging him. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Sebastian doesn’t really like sharing his love life.”

“ _Il est mignon, Seb_.” The youngest, Amy says, making the older sister, Laura, giggle. Sebastian closes the door behind them, “Do you guys want something to drink?” He asks them, they nod and follow him towards the kitchen.

“So, how long have you and Sebby been dating?” Amy asks Blaine. Blaine blushes, they hadn’t talked about that yet, “A few months.” He answers and hopes that Sebastian said the same.

“I can’t wait until ma tells you all Sebastian’s childhood stories.” Amy laughs, “How was he as a kid?” Blaine asks her. “The usual annoying but overprotective brother. I remember when I was 10 there was this boy that used to bully me. When Sebastian found out he almost beat him up. Laura stopped him and reminded him that the boy was just 10 years old. The boy never looked at me again after that.” Blaine laughs, “That does sound like something Sebastian would do.”

“So, Blaine, what do you like to do? Sebastian didn’t tell us much.” Sebastian’s mother asks when they sit down on the couch. “I like music, I’m applying to NYADA and want to be on Broadway.” Blaine answers and Sebastian’s mother’s eyes widen, “That is amazing! I always wanted to go to a Broadway show.”

“Well, we’ll invite you to go to his first Broadway show.” Sebastian tells her. Blaine smiles when he sees the excited smile on her face, until he realizes that it won’t actually happen. Sebastian sits next to Blaine on the couch, close enough that their shoulders and knees are touching. “That would be amazing.”

“Maybe you two could go to Paris soon!” Amy says, “I would love to show Blaine your old baby pictures.” Sebastian’s mother laughs, “Don’t worry, I came prepared. I have two books with pictures in my bag.” Sebastian groans, “Seriously, ma?”  

“You must be tired because of the different time zones.” Blaine speaks up when Laure yawns. “Yeah, maybe we should take a quick nap.” Sebastian’s mother says, Blaine stands up, “I’ll show you the guest rooms.” He’s happy that he still remembers where they are.

They follow Blaine upstairs, Laure and Amy immediately go to their rooms, but Sebastian’s mother stops. “Thank you, Blaine, for making my boy happy.” She smiles, and Blaine already feels guilty for lying. “He’s had a… troubled past, and I’m happy that he found someone that loves him.” She pulls him into a hug, “It’s no problem.” Blaine says and he’s happy that she can’t see his face. She lets out a yawn and walks into her room.

Blaine walks downstairs and sees Sebastian staring at something in his hands, “Are you okay?” Blaine asks him, and Sebastian jumps slightly, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Blaine sits down next to him, “Is that one of your mom’s books?” Sebastian nods, “I didn’t even know these existed, so I’m kinda curious.”

He opens the book and Blaine laughs when he sees the first picture. “You were so cute.” Blaine says to him. “Shut up.” Sebastian mumbles. They keep looking through the pictures, Sebastian explaining the stories behind it, and for a few minutes it feels real. It makes Blaine feel weird, it feels so real and good. He starts thinking, does he have feelings for Sebastian?

No, he thinks, it’s just because he’s pretending to be Sebastian’s boyfriend. In a few days he probably won’t hear from Sebastian again and he’ll move to New York with Kurt.

Laura is the first to come back downstairs and gladly joins them in looking at the pictures. Sebastian’s mother comes downstairs a few minutes later.

“Do you guys like spaghetti? I know my mom’s secret recipe and its delicious.” Blaine suggest, “We love spaghetti, I’ll wake up Amy.” Sebastian’s mom smiles and Blaine walks towards the kitchen. He starts looking for the supplies that he needs but doesn’t know where to find him. “Sebastian, can you, uh, help me?” Blaine asks when he walks back towards the living room. Sebastian nods and follows him.

“I don’t know where to find everything.” Blaine whispers to him. “If you’ll tell me what you need, I’ll grab it for you.” Blaine nods and they start working together on the food. They hear a click and turn around to see Laura with her phone, “For the new photo book.” She says smiling before walking away.

They eat dinner together and Sebastian’s mother tells more stories about Sebastian as a kid. It’s actually entertaining and fun to get to know Sebastian like this. He has enough blackmail for a few years, not that Blaine would do that, of course. But still.

“Why don’t you two sing a song? It’s been a long time since we heard you sing, Sebby.” Amy says after dessert. “Uh…” Sebastian starts to stutter, “I can play the piano.” Blaine suggests, he think he saw a piano somewhere. Amy grins satisfied.

“What are we going to sing?” Sebastian whispers to Blaine when his family is distracted by a painting. “I don’t know, a love song?”

“Yeah, but which one?” “Do you know ‘Just a kiss’?” Sebastian looks at him, “No, I don’t think so.” “Just give me a reason? You should know that one.” Sebastian thinks for a second and nods, “Yeah, okay.”

Blaine sits down and waits until Sebastian nods at him before he starts to play. Sebastian’s mother smiles when she sees how focused her son is on Blaine when he starts singing. It’s like both boys forget that they’re watching and barely break eye contract.

Sebastian must be a good actor, Blaine thinks and feels himself blush. He can’t read Sebastian’s face, but he knows it will be awkward once they’re alone again.

They finish the song and the sound of his family clapping breaks Sebastian from his trance. He quickly looks away from Blaine. The rest of the night Sebastian avoids Blaine and sits next to his mother to catch up with her.

Amy follows Blaine when he walks towards the kitchen, “So, is my brother treating you okay?” She asks him, he looks at her confused, “Yeah, of course. Why?”

“You guys are acting a little weird.” She says and sits down on a chair. “Oh, we’re just used to be alone, I’m not really into PDA.” Blaine laughs nervously and sits down in front of her. “Oh, okay. So, when was your first kiss? I asked Sebastian, but he didn’t want to tell me.”

“Oh, uh, it was after our second date. It wasn’t really special, it just kinda happened.” Blaine says, “Was it good?”

“I’m not going to talk to you about how your brother kisses, that’s awkward.” Blaine laughs. “Yeah, you’re right.”

\--

“What’s wrong?” Blaine asks as soon as he closes the door behind him. “What? Nothing.” Sebastian says and sits down on his bed. “You’ve been avoiding me the whole night. I know that this is weird or awkward, but your sister noticed.” Blaine whispers, scared that someone will hear them.

Sebastian sighs, “It’s nothing, sorry. I’m not used to this dating stuff.” Blaine sighs and sits down too. He’s starting to regret agreeing with this plan. How is he going to survive the rest of the weekend?

Sebastian gets up and starts pulling his shirt off. Blaine can’t help but look at it. Sebastian’s back is covered in moles and freckles. He suddenly feels the urge to kiss every- Wait, what is he thinking? Sebastian turns around to look at each other, “Is it okay if I sleep in my boxers?” Blaine nods and quickly looks away. Sebastian smirks, “Like what you saw?”

Blaine rolls his eyes and starts changing too. He’s aware that this time Sebastian is looking at him, but when he turns around Sebastian doesn’t look away. “Damn, Killer.” Sebastian says and keeps checking him out. Blaine blushes and quickly gets into the bed.

They lay next to each other in silence, both thinking about the song they sung earlier. Sebastian is the first to fall asleep, automatically snuggling into the warmth next to him.

If you told Blaine a week ago that he would be cuddling with Sebastian Smythe, he’d think you were crazy. But here he is with Sebastian’s head on his chest. He knows he should push Sebastian away, but he’s too confused about his feelings. He isn’t supposed to like this, right?

\--

When he wakes up Sebastian is already gone. Blaine sighs and gets up to change into his clothes. He grabs his bag and searches for a shirt. “Shit.” He forgot to pack shirts, how did he forget his shirts? He looks at the shirt he wore yesterday, they’ll notice he’s wearing the same shirt.

Sebastian’s closet catches his eye, he walks over to it and opens the first drawer. He quickly closes it and blushes when he realizes what’s inside. He opens the one underneath it and finally finds the shirts. He grabs the first one and walks towards the bathroom attached to Sebastian’s room.

After he took a quick shower he gets dressed and notices that the big is too big. Of course it is, Sebastian is tall and Blaine isn’t. He sighs and walks downstairs towards the kitchen. He hears music and two voices singing. When he walks into the kitchen Sebastian is making breakfast and Amy is sitting at the table. “Morning.” He greets them. Amy smiles at him and goes back towards her phone.

“Is that my shirt, Killer?” Sebastian asks. “Yeah, I forgot to bring my own. Don’t act like you don’t like it.” Blaine grins and kisses his cheek. That’s what boyfriends do in the morning, right? He and Kurt never slept at the same house, so this is new to him too.

“Breakfast is almost ready, Amy can you wake Laura and Ma up?” Sebastian asks. “Have you ever tried waking up Laura? If you don’t walk away fast enough she’ll kill you.” Amy groans but walks out of the kitchen.

“You do look hot in my shirt, Killer.” Sebastian says and grabs the plates. Blaine’s face heats up and he helps Sebastian with the plates. Sebastian is standing a little closer than normal and has a hand on Blaine’s lower back. Blaine tells himself that it’s just because his family can walk into the kitchen any second.

Blaine has to go that afternoon because he always tutors Sam with his homework, so Sebastian shows his family around Lima.

“Dude, why are you wearing an oversized shirt? I know nothing about fashion, but that doesn’t look like your style.” Is the first thing Sam says when he sees Blaine. “Do you remember that I told you about helping Sebastian?” Sam nods, “I forgot my own shirts.” Sam lets it go but keeps giving him weird looks.

When he’s back at the Smythe house, it smells delicious. “Blaine! Ma is making her famous cookies!” Amy smiles at him and he nods, “Where’s Sebastian?” She shrugs, “I don’t know, but he and Laura had a disagreement.”

Blaine walks upstairs, when he’s upset he goes to his room, so that’s probably where Sebastian is. When he opens the door, Sebastian is indeed in his room. “Hey, everything okay? Amy said you and Laura had a fight.” Sebastian turns around from where he was looking out of the window and nods, “I’m fine, and it was just a disagreement.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blaine closes the door and sits down on the bed. Sebastian sits next to him and stares at his hands, “You can’t tell anyone else, my ma doesn’t know yet.” Blaine nods, “Okay.”

“Laura is pregnant.” Blaine’s eyes widen, “Wait, why did you fight about that? Isn’t she 24?” Sebastian sighs. “She doesn’t have a boyfriend. It was a hook up.” Blaine doesn’t know what to do, so he just lays a comforting hand on Sebastian’s knee. “It will be okay, I’m sure that she’ll be a great mom and she has an amazing family that can help her.” Sebastian looks up, “I’m on the other side of the world, Blaine.”

“That’s a little dramatic, Europe isn’t that far away. But I get what you mean. But didn’t you say that after college you’d move back to France?” Sebastian nods. “Thank you, Killer.” He says when Blaine is about to get up. Blaine sits back down and smiles, “No problem, Sebby.”

“No. Not you too.” Sebastian groans, making Blaine laugh. “Are you going downstairs or do you want to be alone for a moment?” Blaine asks him. “I need to think.” Sebastian answers. Blaine nods and gets up.

“Is he okay?” Amy asks him, “Yeah, he’s fine.” He smiles at her before walking into the kitchen. “Do you need help, Miss?” He asks and she smiles at his, “Please call me Natalie. And no, sweetie, it’s almost finished.”

\--

The Smythes, well, Sebastian’s mother isn’t really a Smythe anymore, leave the next day. Laura gives Sebastian a big hug before walking towards the car. “Blaine, I have something for you.” Natalie says and grabs something from her bag. “I saw Sebastian look at it earlier and heard him say something about how you would love that. I guess I bought it as a thanks for making my boy happy.” She gives him a box, “I wish I could see your reaction, but I really have to go.” She gives them both a quick hug before walking towards the car.

Sebastian sighs when the car disappears. “That wasn’t that bad, right?” Blaine nods and looks at the box in his hands. He opens it and sees a necklace with a small bird, that looks like a warbler, on it. “I… I can’t accept this, I feel so bad for lying to them.” Blaine says.

“Then see it as my thanks for helping me.” Sebastian says to him. “You like it, right?” Blaine nods, “Yeah.” Sebastian grabs the necklace and gestures that Blaine needs to turn around. The necklace is cold against his skin, but Sebastian’s breath on his ear is hot and makes his whole body tingle. Sebastian’s hands linger on his shoulders and Blaine closes his eyes before stepping forwards, away from Sebastian’s touch.

“I… I should go.” He says and bites his lip, they look at each other before Sebastian nods. Blaine grabs his bag that he already brought downstairs, “I, uh, I had fun.” He winces, it sounded weird. Sebastian nods and awkwardly scratches his neck, “Yeah, me too.”

They don’t talk for a few days, but Blaine can’t get Sebastian out of his head. He dreams about him, about cuddling with him, the way his breath felt on his skin. He’s confused about the way he felt, it’s not like how he felt with Kurt, but at the same time it is.

The New Directions pay no attention to his new necklace, or the way he keeps playing with it. He saw few people give him weird glances, apparently its weird for a guy to wear necklaces, Blaine just rolls his eyes and keeps walking.

Sometimes he finds himself wear the shirt that he basically stole from Sebastian, he forgot he had it, but it’s actually comfortable to sleep in. He doesn’t know if Sebastian noticed that it was gone.

He runs into Sebastian at the Lima Bean and they have a normal conversation, neither of them talk about the weekend, just a normal conversation about school and friends. Sebastian tells him about how Trent walked into Nick and Jeff hooking up, ‘you could hear the screams on the other side of the school’ said Sebastian.

They start hanging out more, Blaine gets invited to a few Warbler parties and Sebastian gets invited to play videogames with Blaine and Sam.

“Hey, Killer.” Sebastian greets him when Blaine picks up his phone, “Hi, is everything okay?” Blaine asks. “Yeah, we kinda have a problem.” Sebastian sighs, “What are you doing for New Year’s Eve?”

“Uh, nothing, my parents are going to a party and Cooper is in LA, why?” Blaine asks and pauses the video he was watching on YouTube. “I just got a text from my mom. Me and my boyfriend are invited to go to Paris for New Year’s Eve.” It takes a few seconds before Blaine understands that he means him, “Oh. What are we going to do?”

“Well, I was hoping that you’d come with me. But I understand if you won’t, I’ll just tell them you were going to celebrate with your own family.” Sebastian says quickly, “It’s your decision.”

“I always wanted to see Paris, when are we going?”

\--

“So, you’ve never been in a plane before?” Sebastian asks when they sit down. “No, is it weird that I’m nervous?” Blaine asks, and Sebastian shakes his head, “No. I was nervous the first time too. You hear all those stories about plane crashes and-“

“Not helping, Sebastian.” Blaine grumbles and Sebastian laughs.

“It’ll be okay, Killer. I’ll hold your hand.” Sebastian jokingly grabs his hand, but neither wants to let go. The plane takes off and Blaine looks outside, “We should probably come up with a break up story soon, we can’t pretend like this for years. I’m okay with being your fake boyfriend, not your fake husband.” Blaine says to Sebastian after a few hours of silence. Sebastian sighs, “I know. They love you, they’re going to be so disappointed.”

The plane lands and they get out to grab their bags, still not letting go of their hands. “Sebastian!” Sebastian barely has time to turn around until his arms is full of a happy 14-year-old, _"tu m'as manqué.”_ Sebastian lets go of Blaine’s hand to hug his sister back.

“Hi, Blaine!” Laura smiles at him, resting her hands on her pregnant belly. He smiles at her and gives her a side hug.

“So, this is where you grew up?” Blaine asks when they walk into the house a few minutes later. “Yeah.” Sebastian smiles. Blaine looks around, there are a few pictures on the wall, he laughs at a picture where Sebastian is missing a tooth.

“Is it okay if I borrow the car? I want to show Blaine around.” Sebastian says. “You do know that your American drivers’ licence isn’t value in France, right?” Amy says. Sebastian shrugs, “I’ll be fine.” Laura sighs but gives him the keys. “Be careful, if you hurt my car I’ll hurt you.” She says, and Sebastian rolls his eyes but nods. He grabs Blaine’s wrist and pulls him back outside.

“Where do you want to go?” He asks Blaine. “I don’t know, I’ve never been here.” Blaine says, “Is it really save for you to drive here?”

“Not really, but when did I ever follow the rules, Blaine.” Blaine snorts but gets in the car.

They drive around, Sebastian points out where he hung out with his friends when he was younger, where he had his first kiss wit a girl, also the moment that he found out he was gay. Blaine recognizes a few places from the pictures he saw.

“How does it feel to be back here?” Blaine asks Sebastian when they stop the car somewhere. “It’s weird, it always is. Come on.” Sebastian gets out of the car and gestures to Blaine to do the same. He sits down on the hood of the car, “This is going to sound really cheesy, but I used to watch the sunset from here.” Sebastian says when Blaine sits down next to him and looks at the sky.

Blaine looks at it and feels himself relax, he leans his head on Sebastian’s shoulder and just keeps looking at it. It’s starting to get colder, Sebastian notices Blaine shivering, “I told you to bring a warmer coat.” He says before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him towards his chest.

The feeling is back and Blaine feels his heart beat faster when he realizes what’s actually happening. He’s in love with his fake boyfriend. He tenses slightly but relaxes again when Sebastian starts humming a song he once heard on the radio. Blaine focuses on it and tries to find out what song it is, but he doesn’t remember.

“We should probably go back before they get worried.” Blaine says and pulls back. Sebastian’s eyes are concentrated on his, the green suddenly looks lighter. Blaine feels himself lean in a bit, but soon remembers that he isn’t supposed to do that. “Come on.” He gets up, Sebastian stares at him for a second but follows him back into the car.

Blaine’s phone buzzes and frowns when he sees that its Kurt. He realizes that he hadn’t even thought about Kurt or their break up the last few weeks and he feels proud of himself.

_Where are you?  We need to talk._

Blaine thinks about what he should send back.

 _I’m not in Lima, is it important?_ He sends back. _I wanted to talk about us, can you come back?_

_There is no us, and no I can’t come back. I’m not in Ohio at all._

If Kurt found out he was in Paris, he would freak out. _Where are you? And of course there is an us!_ Is what Kurt sends back _. Look, we can talk when I get back home. I’m busy._

_Answer my question, where are you?_

_It’s none of your business, Kurt. Now will you please stop messaging me?_

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asks him, and he notices that they’re back at the house. “Yeah, just someone who won’t leave me alone.” Sebastian parks the car next to the house, “Want me to text them?” Blaine looks at his phone.

_Of course it’s my business, Blaine. I’ll find out any way._

Blaine sighs and gives his phone to Sebastian. Sebastian types furiously on his phone before smirking and giving the phone back.

_I’m in Paris with my boyfriend, now let me alone or I’ll block you._

It’s less rude than Blaine had expected. Kurt stops texting him and Blaine lets out a relieved sigh, “Thanks.” They’re about to get out until Blaine’s phone buzzes again.

_Dude, you have a new boyfriend? – Finn_

_Hobbit 2.0, why didn’t you tell me you had a new boytoy? – Santana_

_Kurt is freaking out, why didn’t you tell him about your boyfriend – Rachel_

_BLAINE WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? – Tina_

_I knew that u 2 were dating – Sam_

Sebastian laughs when he reads over Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine groans and turns off his phone, he can deal with this later.

\--

“It’s almost midnight.” Amy says to Blaine and looks at the sky. They’re in the backyard, a few of Natalie’s friends and family is with them. “I know.” Blaine answers. “I’m guessing you’re Sebastian’s new years kiss?” She asks, and Blaine’s eyes grow wide

Shit.

“Uh, yeah. I’m going to find him right now.” He puts his drink back on the table and looks around for Sebastian. He sees that he’s having a heated discussion with one of his cousins. “Sebastian.” Sebastian looks up when he hears his name and has barely time to say bye to his cousin when Blaine drags him away.

“What are we going to do at midnight?” Blaine whispers to him. “Watch the fireworks, I think people celebrate it the same in most countries, Blaine.” Sebastian says and crosses his arms.

“That’s not what I meant. People are expecting us to kiss.” Sebastian’s eyes widen, “Damn it.”

People are starting to count in the distance, and Blaine thinks that he sees Laura point her camera at them. “We need to kiss, we have no choice.” Blaine says.

“We can say that-“

“ _Cinq_!”

“-You don’t like-“

_“Quatre!”_

“-PDA, or that-“

_“Trois!”_

“-I don’t like-“

_“Deux!”_

“- that, but no one-“

_“Un”_

Blaine breaks Sebastian’s rambling by pulling him closer and kissing him. It takes a second before Sebastian kisses him back. Everyone around them cheers and the fireworks hurt Blaine’s ears, but he keeps kissing Sebastian. His hands move to Sebastian’s cheek and pulls him even closer.

“That’s enough, boys, there are kids here.” Laura laughs, and they pull back. Sebastian stares into Blaine’s eyes with a look he can’t recognize. Laura walks away to talk to her friends, leaving the two alone. Sebastian doesn’t say anything but grabs Blaine’s wrist and pulls him towards the house.

Blaine has no idea what’s going on in Sebastian’s mind, so he just follows him. He’s kinda scared that Sebastian wants him to leave, that he went to far. Sebastian leads him up the stairs and Blaine is sure.

Sebastian wants him to pack his bags and take the next plane to-

Blaine’s pressed against the now closed door and Sebastian attacks his lips hungrily. Blaine moans and grabs Sebastian’s shoulders. He feels Sebastian tug on his shirt and they stop the kiss long enough, so they can both pull of their shirts.

Sebastian stares at him, and Blaine suddenly feels a little awkward. Did he change his mind? Sebastian takes a step forward and kisses him again, a little slower, before grabbing his hips and pulling him towards the bed.

\--

Blaine wakes up to the sunlight shining in his eyes. Panic fills his mind.

Was it just a dream? It felt so real.

Something, no someone, groans behind him and an arm wraps around his waist He lets out a sigh, it wasn’t a dream. He turns around and sees Sebastian half awake next to him. “My sisters are going to tease us for leaving like that.” Sebastian says to him. Blaine laughs, “I think Laura has in on camera.”

They lay there for a few seconds in silence, “I’ve always wondered, doesn’t it feel weird that you always have to talk English instead of French?” Sebastian shrugs, “My dad is American and we learn English too. But yeah, in the beginning it was confusing. Sometimes I want to say something, but I don’t know how.”

 “Maybe I should learn French then.” Blaine says and Sebastian laughs, “Yeah, maybe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for mistakes, I used translate for the French since my French sucks. (I thought that after 3 years of French class I would at least know something, haha)
> 
> “Comment vas-tu, Sebastian?”  
> "How are you, Sebastian?" 
> 
> "Je vais bien, mère. Nous devrions probablement parler anglais pour Blaine.”  
> "I'm fine, mother. We should probably speak English for Blaine."
> 
> “Il est mignon, Seb.”  
> "He is cute, Seb."
> 
> "tu m'as manqué.”  
> "I missed you."


End file.
